prosopographiefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Thomas Norton
Thomas Norton war ein englischer Admiral. Der Name taucht in Zusammenhang mit seinen Tätigkeiten auf See auf, um 1400. Leben Namensvarianten: keine Namensvariante bekannt Lebensdaten: um 1403 Herkunft: Bristol Geographischer Raum: Bristol, Dartmouth, Plymouth Verwandtschaft: nicht bekannt Tätigkeiten Sonstige Tätigkeiten: * Am 18. Oktober 1403Kingsford: Western County Piracy (1925), S. 84, eine Flotte bestehend aus Schiffen von Bristol, Dartmouth und Plymouth, unter dem Kommando von John Hauley und Thomas Norton, soll sieben Schiffe - geladen mit Waren der Kaufleute aus Genua, Navarra und Castilla, gekapert haben. Trotz Anforderungen der englischen Regierung, sie verweigerten die arrestierten Schiffe zurückzugeben''Cal. Pat. Rolls'', 1401-1405, pp.360, 363, 426-428. In diesem Vorfall vom 18 Oktober 1403, bei dem sich Leute der Flotte aus Bristol, Dertemouth und Plymmouth - derer Kapitäne John Hauley und Thomas Norton waren - beteiligt haben sollen, sei auch das Schiff Seynt Piere, aus Lakecio (in dem Königreich Castilla, des Bruders des englischen König), beschlagnahmt und nach Dartmouth gebracht worden. John Hull sei seitens der englischen Regierung beauftragt gewesen der Beschwerde von John Piers - der Kapitän des Schiffes Seynt Piere, nachzugehen''Cal. Pat. Rolls'', 1401-1405, pp. 363. * Im Jahre 1403 sollen Thomas Norton und sein Sohn Thomas sowie John Hauley und sein Sohn John von der englischen Regierung beuauftragt gewesen für die Erledigung einer von Philip de Albertes (Society of the Albertini) und Richard Garner (Händler aus Paymound) eingereichten Petition mit der Klage, dass vier in Sevilla geladene Schiffe mit verschiedenen Waren ihrer Bevollmächtigten von gewissen Dienstlern des Königes Englands beschlagnahmt worden seien''Cal. Pat. Rolls'', 1401-1405, pp.360-361. * Am 19. Oktober 1402 soll Thomas Norton mit seinen Kommplizen zwei mit Waren geladenen Schiffe, Sancta Maria und Sanctus Johannes gekapert und nach Bristol gebracht haben. Ein Jahr später (Ende 1403) sei John Michell (Sergeant at arms) von der englischen Regierung beauftragt gewesen die von Sancho Martins aus Deve und Garcius Piers aus La Redo (im Dienste des Königes von Castile und Leon, der Bruder des Königes Englands) eingereichte Petition zu erledigen''Cal. Pat. Rolls'', 1401-1405, pp. 361. * Am 19. Oktober 1403 die gleiche Flotte unter der Führung von John Hauley und Thomas Norton sollen das Schiff Seint John aus Vermew (Castilla), geladen mit Waren der Händler aus Plesancia, Pemond und Navarre, beschlagnahmt und nach Dertemuth gebracht haben. John Hull sei von der Regierung beauftragt gewesen der Beschwerde des Kapitäns des Schiffes Ouchea Evans nachzugehen''Cal. Pat. Rolls'', 1401-1405, pp.427. * Am 27. Oktober 1403 soll die Flotte unter der Führung von John Hauley und Thomas Norton das Schiff Seint Nicholl of Orio von John Garcy ergriffen und nach Darthmouth gebracht haben. Das Schiff sei mit Gütern des Kaufmannes John Deury beladen worden''Cal. Pat. Rolls'', 1401-1405, pp.428. Status: Fahrgemeinschaften: John Hauley Auftraggeber: englische Regierung Angaben zu Schiff und Besatzung: Gerichtsdaten: Sonstiges In den unten aufgeführten Quellen sind der Name Thomas Norton oder Namensvarianten nicht erwähnt: HUB-4; 5; 6. Hanserecesse HR I, 3 Hanserecesse HR I, 4 Hanserecesse HR I, 5 Hanserecesse HR I, 6 Quellen Calendar of Patent Rolls, 1401-1405, pp.360, 363, 426-8. Literatur C. J. Ford: Piracy or Policy (1979), S. 63-78 S. Jenks: England, die Hanse und Preußen: Handel und Diplomatie, 1377-1474, Bd. II, S. 535-550. C. L. Kingsford: Western County Piracy (1925), S. 78-106. T. H. Lloyd: England and the German Hanse, 1157-1611. A study of their Trade and Commercial Diplomacy, S. 110-113. ---- Einzelnachweise ---- Norton Thomas